


假结婚5小车

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: *私设只要不射进生殖腔omega就不会怀孕 and只要卡着生殖腔标记就完全标记





	假结婚5小车

好在Klay很麻利地送他进了家门，双双摔在床上的时候Klay把持不住地褪下自己的裤子，硬了许久的性器晃了几晃，抵在Steph已经打开的穴口。  
“你想清楚了吗？”Steph向后挪了挪，看着Klay眼里翻起的汹涌。  
“你可以吗？我是说完全标记。”Klay希冀着，“你能接受吗？”  
“我…”欲望正侵蚀着Steph，他咬牙尽力保持着清明，穴口已经不自觉地靠近Klay的茎体，“我不想怀孕。”  
Klay心里扑通扑通的小兔子突然高高跃起又重重落下来，他有种浑身一沉的感觉。  
可那不太要紧，因为Steph下一秒就哼咛着攀了上来，摆着胯毫无章法地一通乱蹭。

Klay果断地握住他的肩按倒在床上，自己则膝行至床头取了个安全套。就在套套子的这一会儿功夫，Steph就和八爪鱼一样攀到他后背，像是在酷暑想找个冰块一样渴求，汗湿的双手从腰后搂过来摸到小腹，又一只向上触碰着胸口的乳尖，另一只抚至Klay的腿根。  
你他妈涉嫌故意勾引，Curry先生。  
Klay粗喘着扳开Steph作乱的手，压回床上急切地吻上微张的唇，舌尖探进深处舔舐他牙齿及牙床，一手拇指揉着会阴处给予他更多的刺激，也不忘用指甲轻轻蹭着挺起来的乳尖。  
他总崇尚以牙还牙，Klay Thompson从来都是记仇的。

性器直白地深入后穴，Omega仰起头的瞬间Klay捞着他后颈按过来唇齿相接。他将Steph的腿压得更开一些，对方毫无理智地攀着他，软肉吸附在阴茎上拼命地咬住，意乱情迷地说着想要更多的话，都被Klay的唇舌逼迫得发音不清不楚。  
Klay抱着不愿动地方的Steph下来，抵在墙上让他坐下来使龟头得以侵入更深的地方。  
生殖腔口已经被打开，Omega摇着头抗拒他，却也无法阻挡Klay的顶撞。他托着Steph的臀，让他稳稳靠着墙面，被钉在他涨大到极致的性器官上。  
那可真他妈狰狞。  
连墙纸都湿了一片，汇成一股一股的汗水顺着他们的下颌滴在地板上。Klay的理智几乎被消磨殆尽，双臂勾着Steph的大腿越发用力地让他起伏。  
最终他的龟头牢牢地卡在了对方的生殖腔口，与里面的器官相隔一层橡胶的距离。

Klay像是泄愤一样咬在Steph颈后肿胀起来的腺体上，刺破皮肉的一瞬间Steph浑身脱力地往下滑，被Klay拦腰抱住，在抽出茎体后横抱去浴室。  
再不愿意示弱，终究也是抱了不是？  
浴后Klay善始善终地又抱了Steph出来，两个人搂在一起裹上被子。  
Omega早就困得眼皮都抬不起来，还是强打着精神做完这一系列的善后工作。

 

（后接lof）


End file.
